


The Infamous Study Sessions

by SDNOIRE



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Alternate Universe - No Phantom Thieves of Hearts (Persona 5), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDNOIRE/pseuds/SDNOIRE
Summary: The criminal transfer student and the teacher's robotic pet had many study sessions before their relationship ever even began. What were they like all that time ago? Well...
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 37





	1. Study Session #1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this little series :) The study session stories have been done to death, sure, but god I love to read and write about them.  
> I promise later chapters will be much longer. Besides, the point of this is that the more sessions they have, the more their bond deepens and, in turn, there is more to write about each time.  
> Enjoy the first part of this (hopefully) long-running series.

**Afternoon - 4/30**

"Afternoon, Senpai." Akira said as he entered the student council room for his first of hopefully not too many study sessions. He was forced by Kawakami-sensei to ask the student council president for some tutoring ever since his grade slipped from failing a recent quiz. To say he was surprised that Niijima-senpai agreed to the idea of tutoring the infamous criminal transfer student would be an understatement, but he went along with it. I mean, hey, how bad could it be right?

"Good afternoon, Kurusu-kun." She was in the middle of working on some important looking paperwork, it looked like. She pointed to the seat across from her as she vigorously filled out the many forms in front of her.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No. I agreed to tutor you and I chose this exact time and date so, no, this isn't a bad time"

He didn't want to argue with her any further, so he just plopped his ass in the seat and began taking his textbooks out. And once he got all of his study materials out, she just continued to plow through the paper work. _She seems... busy. I'd offer a reschedule if this really isn't a good time and she was just being modest, but... god why are my palms so damn sweaty?_

He just sat there for a good few minutes before finally raising enough courage to speak. "Niijima-senpai...?" She seemingly didn't hear him as she just continued to fill out form after form. Or, worst case scenario, she just ignored him. Akira may be painted out as the big bad criminal of the school, but he's surprisingly soft on the inside. The last thing he wants to do is annoy someone like Niijima-senpai. "Niijima-senpai, did you here me...?" _Aaaaaaand she didn't budge. She must be zoned out or something... Alright, Kurusu, time to poke._ He slowly reached out and poked her head softly, causing her to blink and look up quickly. _My magic touch seems to have brought her back from the zone._

"M-My bad, Kurusu-kun. I just kind of... zoned out. Please, while I finish up this paper work, try and pinpoint everything you need help on in each subject. Once i'm done with all this, i'll help you right-"

"Do you need an extra set of hands?"

She was taken aback by his sudden interruption, but she did her best to hide her surprise. "N-No, i'm just fine. Besides, this is important student council paperwork that only student council members are allowed to read and write on."

A tinge of embarrassment was felt by Akira. "R-Right. My bad, Niijima-senpai. I'll stop interrupting." 

After a little less than twenty minutes later, Niijima-senpai finished up her paperwork and directed her full attention to Akira and his studies. And, once they finished reviewing everything in about two hours, they wrapped it up and went their separate ways until the next session...


	2. Study Session #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two tired idiots get through their second study session.

**Afternoon - 5/3**

Akira opened the door to the student council room to see Niijima-senpai once again filling out forms and signing papers. "Afternoon, senpai. At it again, eh?"

She didn't look up as she said, "Good afternoon, Kurusu-kun. Please, take a seat and get your study materials out while I finish these papers."

He looked at the neatly stacked forms on her side of the table and couldn't resist asking, "... You sure you don't need _any_ help?"

"Again, i'm fine. Now, please do what I said okay?"

Akira felt another tinge of embarrassment. "Y-Yes, Niijima-senpai. Sorry for asking..." He quickly moved to his seat and took out his textbooks and notes before getting settled in. 

...

...

...

Ten minutes pass as Niijima-senpai finally reaches the last couple of papers. Akira was already pretty damn tired after the long school day, and waiting ten minutes in a silent room with nothing to do but wait didn't help his growing want for sleep. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand and continued to wait patiently.

...

...

...

Niijima-senpai set her pen down after another ten minutes passed and let out a sigh of relief. She looked to Akira and said, "Alright, let's get star... ted..." She blinked at the sight of Akira passed out on his hand, having succumbed to his boredom. While she understands sleep is vital for a student, they were on schedule for a study session and she isn't about to disrupt her schedule because Akira needed a nap.

So, she tried to wave her hand in front of his face.

... Didn't work.

She tried to snap her fingers.

... Out cold.

She then tried coughing into her hand loud enough for the next room over to hear.

... Absolutely in dreamland right now.

She let out an irritated sigh before finally getting physical. She leaned over and poked his face a couple times, causing his eyes to shoot open and him to sit straight up. She let out a small smirk before wiping it off and saying, "Sorry, but we need to get to work. The sun is already setting."

Akira, feeling extremely embarrassed, looked down and bowed his head out of courtesy to his senpai. "R-Right. My bad, Niijima-senpai. I'll try and bring coffee next time."

"I know school is tiring and going to a two hour long study session soon after class ends is a bit... much. But you need to try and stay awake enough so your brain can process everything you're going to learn during these sessions. So, yes, bring coffee or something caffeinated for next time. I don't want these sessions to go to waste."

"Yes, Niijima-senpai. Sorry."

She nodded and took out her notebook she bought specifically for these sessions. There was a small title on the top right of the notebook which read 'Kurusu-kun Study Session Notes'. "Now, let's see where we..." She covered her mouth and let out a small yawn. "... where we left off."

_She seems tired too. I mean, she has to go through all that damn paperwork by herself after class. And, considering she's at the top of her classes as well as the most studious person in this entire school, she must work real damn hard all day..._

_Maybe Sojiro can whip up two things of coffee for next time._

-

"Alright." Niijima-senpai stood up and began packing her things. "Would you say you learned a few things today?"

"Oh, plenty." He stood up and began packing too. "Thanks again, Niijima-senpai. These sessions have definitely helped information stick. You're real good at explaining things."

"And you're a good listener. So, thank you as well." 

Akira nodded with a small smile before putting his book bag on as he walked toward the door. But before he walked out, he turned to the ruby eyed president and said, "So... You were yawning quite a lot."

"... Well, yes, you were too."

"W-Well, yeah but..." He shook his head as he tried racking his brain for words. "Sorry, i'm just trying to ask if you wanted me to bring you coffee for next time as well?"

She tilted her head in confusion. "W-Why would you do that?"

"Well, we're both exhausted after school. We both need something to keep us awake and coffee for the two of us will do just that."

"But, why would you do that when I could just go and get some coffee for myself...?"

He blushed and looked to the side. "S-Sorry, I was just..."

Niijima saw the look on his face and immediately regret questioning him. "W-Wait I didn't mean-"

"No, you're right. I'm being a little too friendly right now and- blah. Haha anyway i'm gonna gookaybyeprezseeyounexttime!" He left with the door wide open as he quickly jogged out of the school and all the way to the train station without looking back.

_God, why do I get so nervous with her... i'm such a mess._


	3. Interlude - Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira asks Sojiro for a favor before heading to school.

**Early Morning - 5/6**

"You want what now?"

Akira held up the two brand new hydro flasks he bought on the way "home" the other day. "I want these filled to the brim with your coffee."

Sojiro chuckled. "Kid, these are huge. It would take a little while to fill BOTH of these with my coffee..." He took the two flasks and looked to Akira with a knowing look. "... It's a girl, isn't it?"

"Y-Yes, but that's not why i'm-"

Sojiro held is hand up to shut Akira up before he went on. "Ah, say no more. I'll do it." He gave Akira a small smile and said, "As long as you promise to lend me a hand every once and a while. Running this whole place by myself has done quite a number on my back."

Akira smiled back. "Thanks Boss."

** Morning - 5/6 **

Akira went to school an hour earlier than he usually did to drop off the coffee for his senpai. He didn't have much of a reason why, other than the fact that finding Niijima-senpai would be much easier if the overwhelming amount of students weren't wandering the halls. He felt weird doing something like this for someone he barely knew, but he felt bad for her. Besides, she alongsides Ryuji and Ann have been the only people in the school that's treated him with some kind of respect. So, some sort of gift would be in order anyway. 

He walked through the empty halls on his way to the student council room as he listened to his echoed footsteps and eerie silence of these usually noisy and crowded hallways. _Maybe I should just go to school an hour early everyday. The many stares and whispers are absent during this time and, besides, if Niijima-senpai likes the coffee and wants more then well... maybe coming early would start my school day with a pep in my step._ He shook his head and cursed under his breath. _Stop, Akira. We're not even friends yet. Besides, you're the criminal. She probably thinks you're weird or..._

He stopped in his tracks, mere feet away from the student council room. He looked down at his shoes and sighed before whispering to himself, "... What am I doing here...? Getting coffee for the student council president. We barely know each other, I presented myself as a _fucking_ weirdo the other day, i'm the criminal transfer student that she was forced to tutor, and here I am trying to get her some kind of gift... like we're friends..." He shook his head and turned around to walk away. _I'm getting ahead of myself... I'll just go to class and wait for the bell to ring._

"Oh, Kurusu-kun!"

Akira looked up in surprise to see the girl of the hour: Makoto Niijima, standing right in front of him. "O-Oh, hi Niijima-senpai."

"You're here a lot... earlier than most students. Do you have business with the school or...?"

Akira looked down at the two hydroflasks in his hands and shook his head. "No, just wanted to come early is all. The crowded halls in the morning give me anxiety so..."

She gave a concerned look and lightly frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, well..." He began walking away, not wanting to make another fool of himself like yesterday.

"W-Wait...!"

He stopped and looked back at her with an eyebrow raised. "Yes, Niijima-senpai...?"

"I don't think classrooms are opened at this time. I don't even think your homeroom teacher, Kawakami-sensei, is in yet."

"O-Oh..." Akira mentally slapped himself over and over again. _Making a fool of myself once again._

"Do you... want to hang out in the student council room before school starts then? The only other choice is the library an-"

"Yes." He quickly turned around and nodded. "If you don't mind, of course."

"Why would I?"

He smirked and walked up to her. "Well, alright then..." She began walking, but Akira quickly said, "H-Hold on...!"

"Hm...?"

 _Alright, Akira... Seeing as she hasn't looked at me like i'm some idiot,_ _let's at least try..._ He held out the dark blue flask to her. "Coffee?"

She paused before slowly taking it from him and weighing it with her hand. "This is... nice, but if this is yours then I don't-"

Akira held the other flask, colored a deep red, up and said, "Considerate of you, but I got my own." He pointed to hers and said, "That's yours."

She looked at the flasks confused before finally realizing what he was doing. She lightly blushed and asked, "Y-You're actually giving me... this?" Akira nodded with a straight but also blushing face. "O-Oh... Sorry I just... haven't been given many gifts before I-" She looked away, trying not to get anymore flustered than she already was. "I just don't know what to say..."

 _Why did I ever worry? This is great! She was so composed every other time i've met with her. Who knew the student council president could get so flustered over a little gift?_ Akira, with a new found confidence, said, "... You're cute." Her blush deepened as Akira's smirk grew in size. "That coffee is homemade, so you better enjoy it."

She took a deep breath to compose herself before facing him once again. "I-I will... thank you, Kurusu-kun. But, you know you didn't have to do this. As I said yesterday, I could just get my own-"

Akira held his hand up and said, "Ah. Say no more, senpai. Just enjoy it. We'll need it for our study session later, right?" She slowly nodded in agreement. "Then you can fully thank me later by finishing it all."


End file.
